E'Dan
:A world in the grip of a revolution. The old must be destroyed to create something new... The continent of E'dan is located in the northern hemisphere of Soluna. Originally colonized by Humans, it now boasts the most diverse range of species from all over the world. E'dan is split into seven different human kingdoms each one governed by a single individual who all work for the Empyreal Kingdom. The capitol of E'dan is the Kingdom of Lladar Nym, or the Empyreal Kingdom. The Basilica of St. Sophia, Soluna's most well known building can also be found on this continent. (RPG: "Soluna") : ''See E'Dan on our sister wiki, the Soluna Wiki, for more in-depth information. '' History E'dan was the original home of the humans. Several different budding human colonies were established here, however the largest and most prominent was located in present day Konyu. The humans lived a life of peace and tranquility, distancing themselves from the elfin-ryth war from the southern continent of Heil, the Umbrians, and since their main colony was far from any bodies of oceans, they were able to function without the knowledge of the Merfaer. Humanity grew and prospered and flourished, quickly establishing themselves in this world. Their rapid growth drew attention from other species native to Soluna and thus a new age began. The Konyu mountains enabled great leverage in humanity's growth, able to use their vantage to spy or hide. Technology grew as humanity grew and from here the world would change. Travelers from all over the globe would travel to Konyu, creating roads in their wake, ancient trails that can be seen even today. A strange calamity befell Konyu during the peak of its golden age eliminating all of its advances in technology and science. Little is known about this time, as if the calamity itself tried to wipe the memory from existence, however several pieces of machinery remain in the ruins of Konyu that gives us some idea of the grandeur of that time. After that age, a long period of time came and went unrecorded, the earliest being 1000 years ago when the human colonists migrated east towards the sea, rebuilding their homes and trade there. Here they began to grow at a slower rate than before, trying to regain the knowledge of their ancestors at a glacial pace. After several hundred years, the population grew and they were beginning to regain their ancient lore. From E'dan was born the grandfathers of technology which paved the way for the luxuries Soluna has now. This became the humans niche and from that they became an empire. (RPG: "Soluna") Kingdoms of E'dan There are seven different kingdoms of E'dan, each one ruled by a single person elected to office by the people. These people report directly back to the King of E'dan. There are five people in all, the Kingdom of Lladar Nym being ruled by the King himself and the Kingdom of Naime which is governed by the High Pope of Sophia. Naime Naime is the northeastern kingdom of E'dan. The land is rich in fruit bearing forests and houses a wide range of hunt animals that the Vaara elves and Umbrians tend and nurture. Naime is perhaps most known for being the kingdom that is home to the Basilica of St. Sophia. Governed by the High Pope of Sophia, it is the religious seat of the Sophian faith. Lladar Nym Lladar Nym is located just below Naime. A land with a rich diversity of flora and fauna. The eastern coast are littered with beaches and several rivers run through the kingdom itself. The capitol of E'dan and of the human race is located here as well as the seat of the Empyreal Government where the Royal Family governs the Kingdom as well as the entire land. Di'Flora Di'Flora is the southeastern kingdom of E'dan. It is a booming trade kingdom, a popular port for sailors world wide. Di'Flora is the third most richest kingdom with Naime and Lladar Nym holding the first and second place. Most of Di'Floras citizens are humans and merfaer due in part to the swamps and bayous that litter the land. Di'Flora is governed by Count Filidor. Toka'ad Toka'ad is the central north kingdom. It is a lush land full of glorious lakes and long stretches of tall grass and wildflowers. Due to this, Toka'ad is a rich pasture land where herd animals can roam freely. Toka'ad is the least touched by technology and for this reason alone is why the Eidran elves have made their mark. Ryth also inhabit Toka'ad peacefully with the militant Eidran elves. It is governed by Eljrich of Even-Glade. Konyu The infamous land of Konyu, the original center for human life is located in the central part of E'dan. A mountainous region teeming with wild mountain animals and deep valleys and gorges of grass and mountain springs. Time and nature has reclaimed the desolate ruins that litter this land giving it an ancient aura. Not many people live in this revered land though pilgrims oft make their way to and from the southern continent of Heil. The seat where it's governor, Barkrend I, is placed is actually on the outskirts of Konyu, close to the border of Toka'ad. Ave Dan On the western side of E'dan is the kingdom of Ave Dan. A land with vast stretches of dunes and deserts, Ave Dan is a wasteland that is seemingly devoid of life. Life does grow here however, for the kingdom has several lush and vibrant oases. In these oases are desert cities where ryth and humans can live and enjoy life. The beautiful city of Sa'akhur, with its crystaline walls is a popular destination for pleasurable activities. Ave Dan is governed by Marquis Reifri'it. Antho's Wing The last kingdom is Antho's Wing, situated in the northwestern most part of E'dan. A barren wasteland of cold and darkness. It is a damp and dreary place with little sun and a lot of rain, snow, and ice. Cities are spread few and far between, built like icebergs, having a semblance of civilization on top whilst most of the city is build below the ground. The Empyreal Prison can be found here housing Governor Haim. Category:Soluna Locations